


予取（易英）

by wingsos000



Category: Caution（2007）, 中華英雄｜A Man Called Hero（1999）, 戒｜Lust, 港基圈, 色
Genre: M/M, R18, 伊面
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsos000/pseuds/wingsos000
Relationships: 易英, 易默成/華英雄, 梁面
Kudos: 1





	予取（易英）

【色戒/中華英雄】

一盞精緻古典的掛燈之下，四道曼妙窈窕的倩影，清脆的物體撞擊聲被鎖在一檯方桌子內，一碰一撞，一捉一摸，鶯聲燕語中的幾聲叫喚，小牌在彼此手中互相顛倒著輪轉著，親切的笑容在明暗的光線下，處處隱藏著玄機，招招諭示著凶險，昂貴的戒指，奢華的珠寶，燦金的手鐲，流光溢彩中卻充斥著難以形容的爭鋒相對。

順與逆，運與勢，得與失。

女人眼角塗抹的濃豔妝紅，眼珠子烏溜溜的轉動，夾著菸的手指輕點，灰落煙騰，滿室飄渺。驀然間她好似看到一抹白色閃過，女人卻來不及抓住那瞬間的突兀，對家的催促讓她不小心打了錯牌出去，懊惱中的女人沒有心思再去注意別處的異樣，片刻的疏忽，詭譎的對峙，微小的爭執，迴盪在轉角處的掙扎和懼怕，全都如那濃稠的暗色一樣，將無辜的純白盡數吞沒，完全不留痕跡。

看著走在前方的易默成那背影出的情緒，一如當初華英雄遇到對方時那樣，沉默厚重，難以猜測，不管是喜是怒都讓人無法預料，然而透過被易默成緊緊扣住的手腕，稱得上疼痛的禁錮，喚起了華英雄深埋在身體裡的記憶，讓他感覺非常不安。

被對方關在房間裡一個多月的華英雄，此刻被抓了現行顯得十分慌張，甚至接近恐懼。他今天只是不小心推開了忘了上鎖的門扉，易默成日日夜夜的折騰，讓他幾乎無法承受，某種念頭促使他走出了房間。身在彷彿沒有盡頭的廊道裡，華英雄不知所措的緩慢前行，不斷蔓延的幽暗與寂靜讓他覺得心煩意亂，不遠處隱約的笑語聲在此時吸引了華英雄的注意，他伸手想要推開那扇沒有緊閉的木門，逃離這種將要將他吞噬殆盡的寒冷。

——然而在華英雄將要離開黑暗時，身後粗魯的力道卻將他直接拖了回來。

將人用力的甩到床上，易默成看著對方下意識不斷往後退，一臉害怕的模樣想要逃離他，因為怒氣而深沉許多的瞳孔過分幽黑，內心極度的焦躁讓易默成的眼神變得陰鷙駭人，他深深地盯著華英雄輕顫的身軀，慢慢靠近了面前驚慌失措到快要跌下床的人。

要知道他瞞著上面，將這個背負重罪的少年藏在自己家裡是多麼的不容易，以易默成現在的身分做這樣的事情，被發現免不了也是一個死字，他晦暗的目光從華英雄慘白的臉上緩緩向下，落在自己幾次強迫後，對方終於不情不願穿上的旗袍，由他挑選的布料緊密的貼合著華英雄青澀的軀體，完美的將對方的身形呈現在易默成眼前，彷彿稚嫩嬌弱的果實正等待他的攫取，酸甜又可口，美味又多汁，內心的滿足倒是讓他的負面情緒消散許多。

易默成忍不住由衷的讚嘆自己的品味。

“你穿這樣很好看。”

素白色的旗袍貼身包裹著華英雄，將對方纖長清瘦的身形完全勾勒出來，亮滑的絲綢緞面上綻放著層層疊疊的深淺牡丹，紅的鮮豔，粉的嬌嫩，紫的華貴，映襯著華英雄尚未褪去稚氣的臉龐，別有一番讓人想往深處更仔細去探尋的清純誘惑。

溫婉明潔，秀麗端莊，澄淨優雅。

易默成俯下身，抬起身下人的腿溫柔地親吻著，修長瑩潤，緊致光滑，他彷彿被蠱惑般對華英雄入了魔，對方那因為刺激而忍不住瑟縮的腳尖，蜷曲的，緊張的，畏懼的，可愛的表現讓易默成忍不住想逗弄，他用乾燥的唇輕輕摩娑好一會，感受到身下人哆嗦著想逃跑，他低笑著伸出舌頭，特別刻意地一一舔弄起華英雄圓潤小巧的腳趾頭。

“先生，別……”

華英雄撇開頭，用力咬著嘴唇，顫慄感像是濺射而出的電流與火花，到處亂竄著不斷衝擊著他，華英雄感受著對方覆在自己腳踝上的掌心，陌生又熟悉的觸感順著貼身旗袍的開叉處，沿著他蒼白的小腿肚慢慢往上撫摸揉捏。

易默成十分享受那溫潤與滑嫩，動作更是狎暱地不斷徘徊在華英雄肌膚更加細膩的大腿內側，徐徐按壓，緩緩搔弄，慢慢磨蹭，身下人的喘息裡明顯多了些嗚聲咽調，他彷彿看不見華英雄臉上，那羞憤與屈辱交織、卻又無法直接反抗的表情。

“我很喜歡你這模樣。”

他俯身湊到華英雄的耳畔，兩人極為親近的距離彷若戀人的耳語，沙啞繾綣，低沉纏綿，易默成那濕熱的呼吸，看似不經意的撒落在對方頸邊，卻反而引導出了更多的灼熱。他厚實的手掌細細的去描摹，服貼著華英雄身軀的布料，舒柔滑順，冰潤軟涼，讓易默成愛不釋手，仰起的頸項，起伏的胸膛，微顫的小腹，直接往下探入華英雄下意識夾緊的兩腿間。

“但是，你應該知道不該出去的。”

易默成看著躺在自己綿軟舒適的墨色大床上的人，在他故意的褻弄與挑逗下，華英雄只能在被給予的快意中，無助的反覆蹭弄著身下的床單，來抵禦從下身不斷傳來的酥麻快感，洶湧的像是想要將人滅頂的慾浪，讓對方眼底的清明逐漸消失。

“……”

華英雄手指無意識地將起了皺褶的布料緊緊地攥在掌心，濕盈盈的眼睛噙著水氣顯得特別朦朧，彷彿一朵含苞未開的柔弱嬌花，懸著將落未落的晶瑩露水，憔悴美麗，迷惘茫然，顫抖著將所有的一切奉獻給惡魔，任由易默成肆意的索取佔有，擺布褻玩，來換取他想守護之人的平安。

“哼嗯，嗯、啊嗯……”

最敏感的部位被毫不留情的圈弄套慰，可悲的是自己早已被調教成習慣於易默成如此的對待，身體不知羞恥的主動迎合，款擺著腰肢，敞開著雙腿，隱沒在陰影處的動作看不清楚，然而空氣中流淌的濕膩的水聲與肌膚的摩擦聲，將那份淫亂與放蕩完全的嶄露無遺，欲蓋彌彰。

“哈……哈嗯，嗚——”

掌心已經被前液弄的濕黏滑膩，易默成微笑的望著身下人沉浸在欲浪裡的情態，渴望著快潮的顛覆卻被限制著無法達到頂峰，他抽出在華英雄腿間撩撥的手，伸到對方面前，看著華英雄短暫清醒的眼瞳，易默成將手更往前一些，著迷的看見那漂亮的淺色水晶裡，厭惡與嫌棄，難堪與唾棄，映襯著華英雄緊緊抿起後緩緩張開的唇瓣，顫抖著微微探出的紅潤舌尖，是那麼的讓易默成移不開視線。

“咕……嗚，嗚嗯、嗯咕……”

濕軟慢慢舔過自己殘留在易默成指腹上的靡淫透明，對方的手指在華英雄的口腔肆意攪動挑弄，刮搔著他內裡薄嫩的黏膜，夾纏著他不能閃躲的紅舌，無法吞嚥的唾液從嘴邊不斷流出，澆灌在那些牡丹上開出更加汙穢的燦爛，華英雄感覺眼角酸澀的難受，溫熱的水痕蜿蜒著滑過臉龐，墜落在他的手背上，燙出一滴難以磨滅的瑕疵，順著皮膚滲入到血肉中，深深烙印在早已萬劫不復的靈魂上。

清晰的裂帛聲下，指尖攥緊的細微摩擦聲微弱渺小，皮帶劃破空氣，將絕望緊緊綑綁在華英雄的手腕上，易默成大力撕毀對方身上的旗袍，伸手將殘破的布料大面積的撩起，看著華英雄巍巍顫抖的性器根部被束縛著，堆積的慾望被強制壓抑，飽脹的痛苦，酸疼的渴望，羞恥的欲求，讓那雙澈淨清透的眼殷紅的媚人。

瑰麗的細嫩花朵被摧折的瞬間是最絢爛奪目的時刻，易默成喜歡將對方擺放成這副姿態，因為這樣他才能更加清楚的看見，更加明顯的感受，更加滿足的欣賞，華英雄如今被他調教的淫蕩放浪的樣子。

“啊、啊呃……呃嗯——”

興奮的熾熱毫無預警地撞進華英雄沒有準備的身體裡，易默成粗野的佔有著這具已然成熟的軀體，熱燙的凶刃蠻橫的在抽搐的甬道裡肆虐，熾嫩的軟膩在陽具進出時被迫敞開來接受侵襲者的肏弄，畏畏縮縮的纏裹上侵犯主人的肉棒，委屈的討好，可憐的逢迎，淒楚的順從，將易默成碩大的堅挺完全吞含到深處，彷彿要被捅破驚懼讓華英雄難受地搖著頭，他被桎梏的雙手抵在兩人之間，手指無助地抓撓著空氣，最後卻還是只能死死的陷進自身的皮肉裡，用尖銳的刺疼來轉移體內強烈的快感。

華英雄被硬勃狠狠撐開的穴口，在不斷地插送下泌出少許的紅與靡亂的白，淫穢的濕痕摻著隱約的泣噎，沿著被易默成抬高雙腿蜿流溢散，深色的床墊與淺色的旗袍上開出一朵朵艷麗，過於強烈的視覺衝擊刺激著易默成埋藏的獸性。

被彎折的腰肢，被貫穿的身體，被啃噬的血肉，

“嗚、不——”

重力貫穿下，易默成的性具狠狠蹭輾在他的敏感點上，眼前一片蒼茫，現實卻無情的不斷刺激著華英雄的感官，他大口的喘著氣，痠軟的雙腳忍不住打著顫，脆弱的前端憋得脹痛，卻只能夠滴著淫膩的清液，華英雄大腿反射性想要夾緊不斷行走著前進的人，然而易默成的熾熱，總是在一顛一簸中，不知是無意還是刻意的反覆摁壓著他的前列腺，恐怖的快感不斷鞭笞著華英雄，將他推向崩潰邊緣。

“易先生——嗚、求——哈啊——”

在將華英雄頂上巨大的落地窗時，哭喊的懇求終於還是被逼了出來，碎裂的話語裡滿是淒然，易默成卻仍然冷漠的執行他的懲罰，甚至鬆開原本還抱著華英雄的一隻手，任由懷裡的人落下來，直直將對方貫穿的滿滿當當，讓華英雄將他整個凶物狠狠吃進去，只能完全釘死在他的陰莖上承受永無止盡的慾潮。

彷彿永不停歇的律動中，易默成鼓脹的雙球來回摩擦著碰撞著身下人柔嫩的會陰，那像是想要將那倆一起擠進去的壓迫感，讓華英雄反射性的收縮著穴肉，然而他不知道這樣彷彿啜吸吮咬的動作，會更加激起了易默成的性致，一波一波強勢的進犯在對方的挺動中，越發兇猛，越發粗魯，越發狠戾，體內翻湧的快感夾雜著疼楚，將華英雄拉扯進已經無法擺脫的幽黯漩渦裡。

無法意識到這場具有懲戒意義的性事到底進行了多久，時間對於被禁錮著高潮的的華英雄來說，沒有任何意義，痠麻的穴口紅腫不堪，虛軟的雙腿顫抖不已，喊叫的喉嚨乾疼不行，他失神的臉龐貼伏在冰涼的玻璃窗面，恍惚的，迷離的，渙散的，像獨一無二的的水潤寶石帶著朦朧破碎的美感。

痙攣的身體被壓在玻璃上，無聲的尖叫被哽在喉嚨裡，在性器上的束縛終於被易默成允許釋放的剎那，華英雄指感覺自己的意識被甩到半空中，像是靈魂被狠狠拉拽出軀殼，空茫的，飄渺的，飄然的，像是逃離了多餘的枷鎖般舒服，卻在下個瞬間，被易默成又一次射進體內的熱流給生生拖回現實。

華英雄失去對方的支撐，雙腿痠軟無力的直接跌在黏答答的地面，一灘汙濁的液體少許濺在他的臉上，濕滑的，靡浪的，淫靡的，大部分都是由他所貢獻的成果，自己射出來的，後穴流下來的，還有身體分泌而來的，淚液汗液唾液，然後更多的是帶著麝香味的、屬於易默成的精液。

混亂的一蹋糊塗。

半睜半闔的眼簾輕顫著像欲展翅的蝴蝶，脆弱精巧，殘敗細緻，易默成幽深的瞳孔盯著地上的人許久，拿起墨色的絲巾輕輕纏繞覆蓋，將華英雄可能從他眼前飛走的念頭拘束住，如同把對方的希望遮擋起來。易默成彎腰輕柔的抱起昏厥的人，感受到華英雄失去意識時一抽一噎的輕顫，他忍不住低下頭烙下一個安撫的吻，然後將人帶回他親手為對方所構築的囚籠裡。


End file.
